Inaudable
by Spoot Poot
Summary: So two guys just sitting in an office. It's kinda cute, kinda boring, but I'm just getting back into writing.


Heero: We're back.

Spoot: Like a vertebrate.

Heero: Clever.

Duo: She's used it before.

Inaudible

Working together was always a hit or miss with the boys, however two in particular had found their work ethics matched one another's perfectly. Trowa and Heero. As they sat in the office together, they stayed silent. They never spoke to each other, unless it pertained to what they were doing. They only ever so often gave each other a look when needed. The other's found it odd. But for the two of them it was perfection.

Trowa lowered his head a bit, putting his hands on his face and smearing his features a bit. Heero glanced at him, knowing all too well what was happening. Trowa was getting distracted by almost everything in the room and it was causing his head to pound again. There were no words shared, just Heero giving the other man a bit of a concerned look. After a few moments Trowa looked up a bit and back at the computer screen. He blinked about a million times as he sucked air into his nose. Heero knew what this meant as well. Trowa was fighting the pain.

He sighed a bit and slid his glass of juice toward the other man. Trowa looked to him, a little shock on his face, then his eyes drifted downward and he took the glass. Heero watched him for a bit as he sipped a few times. Satisfied he went right back to typing away on his computer. Sure he worried about Trowa, but he wasn't one to pester or hover. Nor would he bother the other man and aggravate his condition. They had work to do. They didn't have time to fuss over anything.

It was quiet for almost an hour other than the clacking of keys and tapping of a toe, which was something, Heero did absentmindedly. Trowa knew what that meant. He looked to the man sitting at his left and watched as Heero focused on the computer screen. His face looked as though he was paying attention to the numbers scrolling by, But Trowa knew when Heero tapped his foot like that, he was thinking...about other things. Mostly...a person. Trowa got a little smirk on his face when he thought about Heero being in his head like he was for the moment. He thought he would speak up and mention said person Heero was thinking of...but he decided against it when his computer beeped, telling him to get back to work.

Heero jumped a bit, when Trowa let out a sneeze. It was almost comical to both of them at the moment. He looked to Trowa and furrowed his brow, silently telling him to shut up with all that sneezing, but Trowa couldn't help it! Dust had gone up his nose! He looked to Heero and snorted up his body fluid then smiled slightly. Heero just rolled his eyes and looked back at his computer screen...while at the same time, passing the other man a tissue. Trowa smiled, and reminded himself to thank Heero on just how thoughtful he was being.

"Are your files opening?" Heero asked some hours later, as his eyes darted from the screen to his keyboard. Trowa looked to him and the brow furrowed.

"Yes…" He said quietly, leaning over a bit.

"Well what the heck am I doing wrong!" Heero barked as he open palm slapped the keys. Trowa sighed and stood, walking up behind his partner and leaning over him, grabbing up his hand to get him to stop the tech abuse. "Stop, stop…" He muttered then went to clacking away, hovering so far over that his chest was touching the top of Heero's head. This caused the pilot to lean forward a bit. "See there…all you needed was a new rout. Now they'll open, you just couldn't get passed firewall…" He stood up and looked down at his partner, and flashed him another smile. Heero looked up with his eyes, his expression almost deadpan. "We're at Work Trowa, let's be professional…" Trowa chuckled a bit, going back to his seat. "Says the computer beater." He muttered, laughing when Heero shot him a very distasteful finger gesture.

It was getting about that time again; Heero's foot had begun to tap a bit. They had been at work about 9 hours, and someone was getting antsy once more. Trowa looked to him, noting that he had his chin propped up on his fist, he was staring intently at the screen, and his posture had failed and he was leaning inward a bit. Heero was in thought once more, and this time it was causing him to really trail off. It was almost time to go home however, which was great for the two of them. Trowa smiled a bit and leaned back in his seat, giving up on his files for the day. "I'm starving…" He said gently, as to not startle the other man.

Heero looked to him, letting his hand drop from propping up his face. "Starving? But you just ate.." He was cut off by his own stomach bitching at him for not paying it attention all day. He looked down at himself then back up at Trowa with an almost cute stupefied look to him. Trowa held his hands high in the air, stretching. "We're done here, aren't we? Let's be done…I'm done, so done I'm a chicken." Heero had to roll his eyes. Yeah…Trowa…a chicken…he could see it. So much so he was picturing it. He shook his head fast, then agreed to forget the day's work and take off a few minutes early. He stood, lingered a second, then jabbed poor Trowa in the ribs before walking off. Trowa jerked, yanking his arms down and laughing outright as he followed his partner from the office.

The two walked down the hall in silence for the longest time. The two were heading from the base and to whatever fast food place Heero could decide on. Trowa had his hands up and behind his head, and Heero studied the floor under each step, head down and all. Suddenly, for whatever reason, Trowa turned a bit and looked to the other man, tilting his cradled head. "You look really cute when you're thinking about me."

"Shut up Trowa."

Spoot: YAAAAAAAAAAY! I did things!

Heero: *Facepalming*

Duo: Is it just me-

Spoot: It's just you. GOOD NIGHT EVERYONE!


End file.
